Musings
by Kurosyren
Summary: Follow up to A slow dance. This time it's Sam's turn to give an insight to her thoughts.Slighlty spoilery for Line in the Sand. Please read and review


Thanks to tyniere for betaing, luv ya huney :D

This contains **spoiler **for **Line in the sand**, you won't understand the story if you haven't seen it or some caps of it.

Disclaimer: Do you seriously think I would be here if I owned Stargate?

Well have fun and please review...

She couldn't sleep; two words kept echoing through her head.

"Our bed."

The words Cam had uttered earlier on only now registered in her mind. When had it become "their bed"?

Had he meant it? Or had it just come out as "our bed" in the heat of the moment?

She looked at him, sleeping next to her…so peaceful, and a small smile playing just out of reach of his soft lips.

He was perfect in every way. The curve of his neck to nuzzle in, his strong arms to be held in, and even his nose, a sculpted masterpiece, one just begging to be kissed.

Not wanting to disturb him, she slipped out of bed.

Retrieving his discarded shirt, she wrapped herself in it and walked over to the windowsill to sit down.

Enjoying the starry night, she thought back to the beginning, still remembering it vividly…

Macaroons… Cam firmly maintained that his second attempt at them was what wrapped her around his little finger.

She knew better… she had never told him, but he was right, he did have her at the macaroons, however not thanks to his baking skills.

No, it had been his look… he had made her feel so vulnerable and yet so strong at the same time. She had melted and frozen, all because he had looked at her in his special "Cam"-way.

She still couldn't explain what exactly had happened; she had seen him looking at her in that way before, but never read more than friendship into it. But somehow this time…she had believed to have seen something more in it, just a tiny hint of what could be…. And she had lost herself in it.

Back then, he thought he had caused her to stare at him because he had dared bring her another batch of macaroons, after his first disastrous attempt.

He had smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"_Trust me, these are better."_

It was exactly then, that she had known she would lose herself, body and soul, to this man.

He had went on explaining how he had tested the macaroons on Vala, but then being unsure about her alien taste buds had gone on to bug Daniel about them as well.

She was only vaguely listening to him, catching the odd phrase here and there.

Her sole focus was dedicated to watching his sensual lips move, all the while pretending to listen to what he was saying just so she could go on watching the motion of them forever.

She'd wondered if he'd be sweet tasting to kiss, or slightly bitter, with a hint of coffee still on his tongue. One way or another, she'd been sure his lips would be a delight to kiss.

"_And then I started dancing the samba wearing nothing but my Adam suit in front of him… Sam are you listening?"_

She'd snapped out of her daze at the sound of her name. Looking at him like she 'd been met by an expectant face. She just gave him a sheepish smile and grabbed one of the macaroons.

He'd been right, those were definitely better than the first ones, yes definitely better…

"_They're good."_

Her appreciation had caused his eyes to twinkle even more. She got entranced by them again. Damn it, this man should come with a warning. 'Gaze into these eyes at your own risk'.

"_Cam, I'm tired of waiting…"_

The words had simply slipped out of her.

She still didn't know how it had happened, but they'd been the truth…she'd waited so long with Jack, for Jack…gone through so much drama and angst; only to realise that what could have been had already been lost long ago, before they even had a chance to try…their window of opportunity had long since passed.

She didn't want to do this again; she didn't want to lose what this could be.

He'd stared at her confused.

"_Waiting for what?"_

As soon as he'd spoken, she saw him slowly start to realize what she was referring too. She thought she'd glimpsed a tiny flicker of hurt in his eyes before they went back to their usual selves.

She hadn't said anything, at least not immediately, had only put on a soft smile and moved her hand next to his, hoping he would catch on to the real meaning behind her words.

"_I've waited far too long all my life; I don't want to commit the same mistakes again…"_

He'd been quick to put two and two together. She'd watched how his whole demeanour had changed at her words. Slipping just a little closer to her, his hand was now practically atop hers, and she could feel the heat emanating from his near-touch.

"_Baby, you know you'll never have to wait for me, I've always been here. I'm here…"_

"Sam?"

Cam's sleepy mumble snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked back to see him slightly propped up, the sheets gathering at his waist and his hair still tousled from their previous encounter.

"What are you doing over there?"

She stood up and slowly made her way back to him. "Just thinking…" She sat on the edge of the bed, leaned over him to place a tender kiss on his chest.

"Sam."

His tone left no doubt that he wanted to know what was bothering her. With a sigh she slipped into bed.

"Our bed, Cam?"

He gathered her in his arms, holding her close. His warm breath tickling her ear, he whispered gently, but firmly, "Our bed."

Smiling, she finally gave in to sleep.


End file.
